A King's Orders
by Lastsyns
Summary: Jack and the Doctor are made to sleep together for a fertility festival.


Just once, the Doctor wanted to take Jack on a trip to another planet and not end up imprisoned. The Doctor couldn't count on one hand anymore the amount of times he ended up in a cell naked with Jack. Though, truthfully he didn't know why he was imprisoned this time. From the moment they walked off the TARDIS together the two of them had been watched by the guards of the palace. He tried to ignore them as they went about the planet. As far as he was aware they had done nothing wrong when they were arrested and thrown in the cell.

"I demand answers," The Doctor yelled out of his cell once more as the guards entered the room. The guards didn't even look at him as one of them unrolled a piece of paper.

"By order of the good king Alexander, 34 men or women from this prison shall be chosen to participate in the fertility festival. We will be coming around to chose the first participants who will lie on the floor waiting for your chosen partner," The guard informed them. "Once they have been chosen we will choose the men. Once you are chosen you will kneel next to your partner and wait for the king to tell you to begin."

They watched on as he moved to the first cell. They looked into all the cells occasionally pulling out a female or less likely a male from them. Only one of them fought against the guards, but he was no match as he was drug away. As the guards approached their cell the Doctor stepped back. Jack was just as surprised as the Doctor when the cell opened and the guard looked at the Doctor.

"Step forward," The Guard demanded.

"You can't do this," The Doctor told them.

"The Good King Alexander demands it," The guard answered. Two guards stepped forward, as the Doctor was pulled from the cell, Jack could see the terror in his eyes. He hadn't expected to be chosen to put on a show for the king. Even now, he thought his body was nothing special though Jack had told him time and again he was. Jack though, wasn't going to stand by and let some stranger have their way with the Doctor. The Doctor wasn't a sexually active man and the stranger would hurt him in more ways then Jack could count. Jack had been the Doctor's friend and he would do this for him, even if the Doctor hated him.

"You, step out," A guard told the man in the cell next to him as they made their way through finding the second set of candidates. Jack stepped up to the cell door.

"I volunteer," He announced out. The guard came over to the cell looking Jack over. He nodded at his counterpart who opened the cell door leading him into the chamber. The large chamber had a platform at the front where the king sat looking out. Throughout the room, there were many men and women lounging about. Most of them looked comfortable with the situation as the men chosen to top them came into the room. The Doctor was one of the few chained to his spot on the floor. He still looked terrified as he struggled against the chains. Jack walked determinedly over to him, kneeling down next to him.

"Jack," The Doctor sighed in relief as Jack knelt beside him. He had watched many men coming into the room and doing the same to their prospective partner. With each one, he knew the time would come that he was chosen. The fact that it was Jack who chose him made this whole ordeal seem a little better. Jack would be gentle with him and not hurt him on purpose.

"I can't stop this," Jack whispered as softly as possible. He looked at the Doctor out of the corner of his eyes. The Doctor was looking back at him with trust in his eyes and that just made what he had to do all the more painful.

"I know," The Doctor replied. The room filled up and soon everyone had someone kneeling next to them waiting.

"Begin," The king announced. Moaning feeling the air almost immediately. Jack though hesitated before touching the Doctor.

"It's alright," The Doctor hissed under his breath. Jack nodded, moving around the body to the Doctor's bottom. He helped the Doctor push himself up on his hands and knees, keeping his shoulders to the ground. The firm bottom felt cool in his hands and he kneeded the Doctor's cheeks several times. The Doctor was tense and Jack knew it would be impossible to do this without pain if the Doctor didn't calm down.

"You have to relax," Jack informed the Doctor.

"I'm trying," The Doctor answered him through clenched teeth.

"No talking," A guard shouted at them. They both shut their mouths quickly, less they be separated. He carefully worked the Doctor open with his fingers before pushing himself into the tight body. The Doctor trembled beneath him. Making gentle shushing sounds, Jack didn't move. He rubbed the Doctor's back and down his sides just letting the Doctor get use to the feeling. As the Doctor relaxed at the ministrations, Jack pushed further into his body.

"Oh Doctor," Jack moaned. He kept his movements slow and steady until he finally found release in the cool body. The Doctor followed him over the edge crying out Jack's name as he did. Seeing that they had stilled once of the guard came over to inspect them and make sure they both had finished. He then unchained the Doctor from the floor, finally allowing him to stand. The Doctor got up on shaky legs, keeping them slightly bowed as he took Jack's hand, walking to the small door on the left. Inside were their suits and a small sink so they could wash up a little. The Doctor grabbed the flannel, wetting it.

"I couldn't let another man touch you," Jack informed the Doctor as the washed up.

"I am grateful you couldn't Jack," The Doctor answered. "I'm just sorry I didn't allow you to do that sooner."

"Yeah," Jack smiled at his now lover.

"Yes," The Doctor replied. He turned away from Jack to get dressed. He had always wondered what it would be like to sleep with the Captain and now he knew. Even in the worse circumstances Jack had shown that he could be a gentle lover and now the Doctor couldn't help but wonder what he would be like in a soft bed.


End file.
